Mandy's Tale: Rival of the Arrow!
by Mandy-chan
Summary: My first story on the 'net! This is a story of my Slayers-based charrie named Mandy Kokoroan, whom is entering the Tarjinn Annual Archery Contest for the first time. Alas, a rival has appeared and will make sure the first prize is her's. Please R&R!


January 4th, 2002  
  
Mandy's Tale: Rival of the Arrow!  
  
By: Miranda  
  
E-mail: YumePrism@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: This fic is based on ideas that Jessica Balle and myself have created. Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, etc. do not make appearances here, maybe references, but that's it. Slayers and all that stuff do not belong to be whatsoever. Wanna know more about Tarjinn? Check out Jessie's fics.  
  
*Note- Mandy and all other chars belong to me! The land of Tarjinn belongs to Jessie ^^; So no stealing! If ya have any questions, e-mail me!  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was nearing noon on a late spring day and the fresh green grass swayed slightly in the warm gentle breeze. The birds high in the canopies of the nearby trees sang their everyday song like they always did, bright and cheerful. Not too far away, a field of wheat was growing, surrounded by a wooden fence with the occasional scarecrow perched upon it. On top of field a barn was standing as if it was keeping watch on all the land that surrounded it, as well as a small country house, no doubt the one in charge of the farm stayed there. Beyond the wheat field was a small meadow that bordered a small area of short trees. They were arranged in rows and ordered by kind, but each looked young and fresh, each holding a fresh batch of apples growing and ones ready to be picked.  
  
THWACK!  
  
Near the trunk of one of the trees, shredded green leaves fell to the ground slowly, some catching the wind as they drifted from the branches that were so soon ago, their home. As the leaves descended, another item was already on the ground waiting for them, a shiny red apple with a wooden arrow impaling it right through the center.  
  
"Yeaah! Do it again, do it again!" A child's cry broke the serene setting of the apple orchard. About a hundred feet away, the child sat with a broad grin upon his face. His golden hair was the color of hay and his eyes were as green as the leaves that adorned the trees. He looked to be about six years old and next to him was a girl, no more than eight with a bow. The girl was smiling to herself, her dark eyes that were the same color as the earthen soil, sparkled. She turned to the child next to her, her grin still on her pale pink lips.  
  
"That's the third apple I've shot! Mr. Crawford will be mad if he finds out all his apples have been killed by me." She brushed her brown bangs out of her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm breeze that brushed against their forms.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Mandy..one more? Please?" The young boy begged to her, his own eyes widening and his lips pouting. He wanted to see her shoot one of those arrows again, it amazed him to see them fly so fast in the air.  
  
"Well," she paused for a moment as if she were thinking it over, when in reality she wanted to hit more of the juicy fruits on the trees. But before she could respond, a loud voice from behind them shocked them both.  
  
"What are you doing to my apples!? Get out of there you two!" It was Mr. Crawford that yelled at them, standing on the small hill near his house. Mandy and boy's eyes widened and they began to run out of the small meadow towards the gate in the wooden fence.  
  
"Danny! Go home! I'll see you tomorrow!" Mandy cried over her shoulder as she ran out of the gate in the opposite direction Danny needed to go.  
  
"Maandy! Can't I go home with you today?" He whined, but did not stop running after her, though Mandy was a good deal faster than the small boy.  
  
"I can't let you, I have to go to Tarjinn City today! Tomorrow!" With that, she continued the run down the small rundown path outside the farm of Mr. Crawford towards another path that branched away from it. Danny sighed from his sadness and watched her go, his own feet slowing. He turned around and began to head home; it was getting close to lunch anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
He took off his hat and batted it against his knee, inspecting the damage done by the two children. It wasn't much; just a few apples that were shot clean through by the small girl's arrows. Bending down, he picked one of them up and observing it for a moment, then taking a bite from the apple. The apple was fresh and succulent to his taste buds, but the one thing that caught his attention was the arrow. It was shot straight through the center and fixed on it as if it were to be cooked like a kabob. Was it a lucky shot? No, it wasn't as he examined the other apples that were shot and all were the same, right through the middle.  
  
"Hmm..she has a nice talent, for a little girl such as herself." Taking the three apples and arrows, he walked back up the hill into his home, explaining to his wife who he was yelling at not too long ago. 


End file.
